It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword
It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword is a Wiggles Christmas song from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. It's was later adapted to Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Theme Song in TV Series 1 & It's a Parrot Party from the Och Aye the G'nu Album. Origins Music * Christmas Rock Songwriting The Wiggles came up with an idea of having a Christmas party on The S.S Feathersword so they wrote it down. Adaptation The Wiggles adapted this song as Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Theme Song and It's a Parrot Party. Production Songwriting Murray, Jeff & Anthony wrote the music & Greg wrote the lyrics Recording Greg sings lead while Murray, Jeff, and Anthony sings backing, and Paul Paddick provides the additional vocals. Murray plays the bass and electric guitars, along with Anthony. Jeff plays the organ, and Peter (Fuji) Iacono plays the drums and percussion. Song Credits * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics, Arrangement & Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music Musicians * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Additional Vocals - Paul Paddick * Bass Guitar - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums: Peter (Fuji) Iacono * Percussion: Peter (Fuji) Iacono Song Lyrics and Prologue Transcript from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Captain Feathersword: '''Hoo ooh ooh ooh! Ooh, too much Christmas food. Too much Christmas food! Hoo, hoo, hoo '''Murray: Captain Feathersword, what's wrong? Captain Feathersword: Oooh, hoo. Oh I've had too much Christmas pudding, Murray, and I'm not feeling too good. Hoo, hoo hoo Murray: Oh, Captain, there's always lot'ts of great food to eat at Christmas, but you've got to be careful not to eat too much. Captain Feathersword: Oooh. Greg: Captain Feathersword ate five plates of pudding all at the Christmas dinner. Three coat buttons popped which made him exclaim: Captain Feathersword: Ooh, I'm not getting any thinner! Hoo, hoo, hoo It's a Christmas party. Ahoy there, me hearties. On the Goodship Feathersword. Ahoy there, me hearties, it's my Christmas party. Everybody, welcome aboard. Come on everybody, let's decorate the tree With tinsels, streamers and lights. Hang some Christmas balls, put a star on the top. Oh-ho-ho, what a beautiful sight, ho-ho! We're gonna party, party, party. It's a Christmas party. Ahoy there, me hearties. On the Goodship Feathersword. Ahoy there, me hearties, it's my Christmas party. Everybody, welcome aboard. Let's set the table. Get ready to eat Lots of great Christmas food. Turkey and ham, fruit salad, too. Oh, now we're in the party mood. We're gonna party, party, party. Party, me hearties. It's a Christmas party. Ahoy there, me hearties. On the Goodship Feathersword. Ahoy there, me hearties, it's my Christmas party. Everybody, welcome aboard. Ho-ho! It's a Christmas party. Ahoy there, me hearties. On the Goodship Feathersword. Merry Christmas, me hearties. Ho-ho! Everybody welcome aboard Ho-ho! It's a Christmas Party. Merry Christmas, me hearties. On the Goodship Feathersword. Everybody, welcome aboard Video Performances Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Album Appearances Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Trivia * This song was used in Wiggly Medley but the word "Christmas" was replaced with "Pirate" since it wasn't a Christmas medley. * Like Go Santa Go, this song was also originally filmed in 1996 to promote the album. * Despite Captain Feathersword being played by Paul Paddick during the song in the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video, Anthony voices him in the song for unknown reasons. * In the Separation of this song, KevinSquidy had found they is two different Electric guitars Playing during the song. One on the left channel has a wah-wah sound while the other on the right channel has a stingy sound. * Murray provides the guitar with the wah-wah sound & Anthony provides the guitar with the stingy sound. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Improvised Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Music Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Adapted Songs